Kiss Me
by kisshuismylife
Summary: What would happen if Aoyama's kiss didn't bring Ichigo back in the end? What if Kisshu is the only one who can bring her back? Read this and find out!


**Kiss Me **

It was right after the final battle. Ichigo had defeated Deep Blue, but she had given her life for Aoyama's, and now she was dead. The aliens had sent the Mews, Aoyama, and Ryou back to Earth, then left, taking the remainder of the Mew Aqua with them.

The remaining Mews were crying. Their powers were gone now that the aliens had left; there was nothing that they could do to help. Ichigo was still in Mew form, however, and no one knew why. They were too sad about Ichigo's death.

Aoyama bent down, kissing his girlfriend one last time. Ryou watched, a bit jealous, but as Aoyama took his lips from Ichigo's, nothing happened.

The other Mews had watched too, and now Zakuro asked, "Ryou, what are we going to tell her parents? The city is being returned to life, so her parents are probably fine."

"We may have to tell them the truth," Ryou said reluctantly. "She hasn't transformed back; there's no way to get around it. Her father's going to kill me…."

"It is your fault she's like this," Aoyama said. "If you hadn't turned her into a Mew, she would still be alive."

"Let's not assign blame," Zakuro said. "What's done is done; we can't reverse it now." She paused, then said, "But Mr. Momomiya is probably going to drag that sword he has in the basement out and murder Ryou. And then he's going to murder Aoyama for not protecting her."

"Great…." the boys said gloomily.

"Isn't there any way to fix this?" Ryou asked a bit desperately- just as they heard teleportation.

Kisshu stepped out of the teleportation hole, and Ryou asked warily, "What are you doing back?"

Kisshu sighed. "We contacted our leader, and he exiled me for attacking Deep Blue," he said gloomily. "Pai and Taruto are allowed to go back, but I'm not."

Ryou groaned. "This day just keeps getting worse," he grumbled.

"Pai thinks I can bring Ichigo back to life," Kisshu commented. "Would that cheer you up?"

"How does Pai think you can do that?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"By kissing her," Kisshu said.

Aoyama glared at him. Zakuro sighed and said, "It's worth a shot. Aoyama kissing her had no effect. And we have to do something before Mr. Momomiya kills you and Ryou, Aoyama."

"Point taken," Ryou sighed.

Aoyama grumbled something inaudible as he handed Ichigo to Kisshu. Kisshu gently took Ichigo in his arms, and bent his head, then kissed her.

To the others' surprise, not even a minute after Kisshu's lips connected with Ichigo's, Ichigo began to glow a soft blue color. As Kisshu broke off the kiss, Ichigo's body floated out of his arms, and she returned to her normal form. As the glow faded, Ichigo fell, and Kisshu caught her. Noticing she was stirring, Kisshu asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes. "Kisshu?" she asked. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"I think I'm fine too," Ichigo said. "Did you bring me back?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He gently set her down, but to his surprise, Ichigo hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Kishy!" she said happily.

Kisshu was kind of in shock as he asked, "Kishy?"

"I thought up a nickname for you," Ichigo said. "But if you don't like it, I'll go back to calling you Kisshu."

"I like my nickname, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Are you going to let your friends know you're okay?"

Ichigo looked over, and then ran over and pulled the other Mews into a group hug. Ryou came over to Kisshu, and said, "Thanks for bringing Ichigo back."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Is your hair radioactive?" Kisshu asked- then snickered when smoke came out of Ryou's ears.

"MY HAIR IS _**NOT **_RADIOACTIVE!" Ryou shouted, causing the others to look over.

"Kishy, what's up with Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"All I did was ask if his hair was radioactive," Kisshu said, shrugging. "He didn't take it very well."

Ichigo giggled. "Ryou, if you get any angrier, your head will explode," she said. "It's already smoking."

"Not you too!" Ryou said.

"Blondie, Koneko-chan's right," Kisshu said. "Calm down. If your head explodes, not only will it make a big mess, we're all going to get sick from looking at the mess. And you might traumatize Pudding."

"You're going down!" Ryou screamed, and started chasing Kisshu, who obviously thought it was funny.

While Ryou was chasing Kisshu, Ichigo went over to Aoyama, and said, "Aoyama-kun, can we talk?"

"Of course," Aoyama said. "What's up?"

"I think we should break off our relationship," Ichigo said. "I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but I just think that it's better now that I've fallen for someone else."

"You fell for Kisshu!?" Aoyama asked incredulously.

"Why is that surprising?" Ichigo asked. "He's said multiple times that he loves me, he never actually killed me, he's saved me just as much as you did, and he gave his life to save me. Is it really that surprising that I would fall for someone who did so much for me?"

Aoyama sputtered for a minute, then stormed off. Ichigo sighed as Kisshu came over to her. "What's up with Treehugger?" he asked.

"He's mad that I broke up with him for you," Ichigo said.

"Y-you broke up with him for ME?" Kisshu asked.

"I love you, Kishy," Ichigo said sincerely.

Kisshu grinned. "I love you too, Koneko-chan," he said happily. "Does this mean I get to come live with you?"

"We have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll get used to it quickly," Ichigo said.

"Are we going now?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Sure, let's just let Ryou know so he won't think you abducted me," Ichigo said.

"Ryou's collapsed over there," Zakuro said, coming up to them. "I'll tell him later, good luck with your parents."

"Thanks Zakuro-san," Ichigo said. She poked Kisshu, who said, "Thanks." Then he took her hand and teleported to her front door.

Ichigo opened the door, and went in, calling, "I'm home!"

They heard running footsteps, and Sakura ran in- then stopped dead. Ichigo sighed and said, "Before you start screaming, hear us out, okay?"

Sakura sighed. "I knew you were Mew Ichigo," she said. "I didn't tell your dad, but I knew. I assume this has something to do with all the destruction today, so I'll go get your dad and we'll hear you out. Go wait in the living room."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Sakura left as Ichigo took her shoes off, and said, "Kishy, take your boots off."

Kisshu obeyed, and followed Ichigo a bit nervously to the living room. She pulled him over to sit on the loveseat, and they waited for her parents to come back.

Finally Sakura came back dragging Shintaro. She deposited him on the sofa, and said, "Well, I got him. Ichigo, start talking."

Ichigo nodded and asked, "You remember the Mews have been fighting the aliens for a while, right?" Sakura nodded, and Ichigo continued, "Today the aliens' leader, Deep Blue, took over Aoyama, and tried to destroy Tokyo and kill all the Mews. Kisshu here died trying to protect me from him, and I managed to defeat Deep Blue, but I gave my life to save Aoyama's. And Kisshu brought me back to life."

"So what happened to Aoyama?" Shintaro asked.

"I dumped him, and he stormed off," Ichigo said. "I realized that Kisshu's the only guy for me, and he saved me, so I decided I'd rather be with him than Aoyama. Aoyama wasn't too happy about that, but he'll get over it- or Moe and Miwa will MAKE him get over it."

Sakura smiled. "Those two are so overprotective," she said. "So why did you bring Kisshu here?"

"He got exiled for attacking Deep Blue, and needs a place to stay," Ichigo said. "And after today's events, it's highly unlikely Ryou will take him in."

"What'd you do to Ryou?" Sakura asked Kisshu.

"I asked him if his hair was radioactive, and he didn't take it too well," Kisshu said. "He chased me around for a while, but then collapsed from exhaustion, and now he probably hates me more than he did when I was still attacking. I don't know why he's so touchy…."

"It's probably because his hair IS radioactive, and he doesn't want people to know," Shintaro said. "Ichigo, remember not to touch it, I don't want you to burn yourself."

Ichigo shuddered. "Why would I touch Ryou's hair?" she asked.

"I don't know," Shintaro said.

"Kishy would get jealous anyways," Ichigo said. "So don't worry, I won't burn myself."

"Good," Shintaro said. He looked at Sakura and asked, "I suppose we're adopting Kisshu?"

"You wanted ten kids," Sakura replied calmly. "I'll go clean out the guest room."

"I'm severely allergic to bananas; is that a problem?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope, it's the best news I've heard in a while," Sakura said happily. "Shintaro's obsession will be gone forever!"

"Mmph," Shintaro said.

"I'll go get rid of the bananas," Ichigo said happily. She skipped off, and Sakura smiled.

"Kisshu, do you have other fruits you like?" Sakura asked.

"I'm addicted to apples," Kisshu said.

"Apples are nice," Sakura said. "Let's switch to apple desserts!"

Shintaro groaned as Kisshu perked up. "Shintaro, if you complain too much, I'll get the men-whacking broom," Sakura said.

Shintaro gulped and said meekly, "Apples it is…."

"YAY!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo came back, and said, "The bananas are gone. Kishy, just don't go in the garage, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo, why don't you show Kisshu around while I clean out his new room?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay!" Ichigo said happily. "Come on Kishy!" She took his hand and showed him around the house.

Kisshu smiled as Ichigo pulled him around. _This couldn't have worked out better, _he thought.

**I just got another idea, so I'll work on that and Depression. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry it won't be continued. Review on your way out, please!**


End file.
